Home
by Tiger.Lily.Weasley.757
Summary: An eleven year old boy is brought into the ER with burns and bruises...when he wakes up he asks for a certain female detective he's been missing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a SVU fiction, I recently got hooked on the show a few months ago and now I can't stop watching. But it's an addiction I'm more than happy to admit. Everything goes to its rightful owners!**

"What do we have?" The nurse asked the paramedic as he rushed in the patient.

"Eleven year old boy, third degree burns all over legs and partial torso," he responded while still rushing the stretcher into the building. "Grandparents hotel room caught on fire while they were all sleeping. After inhaling so much smoke, he wasn't breathing when we found him, but we got his heart started again…lucky kid."

The nurse looked down at the young boys face. His brown hair was plastered all over his face with sweat. _Lucky kid, indeed,_ she thought to herself. "Alright, let's get him to a room," she told the paramedic. "Where are his guardians?"

The paramedic glanced down sadly at the boy while guiding the stretcher into a room. "Grandparents died in the fire. Mom split. No dad in the picture as far as we know."

The nurse glanced at the paramedic sadly, "Happens to often, doesn't it? Kids turning up here with no one for them…maybe he'll tell us of a family member when he wakes up."

"Sure hope so," the paramedic replied. "This kid needs someone after what went down tonight…after what he's been through," he added bitterly.

The nurse looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

The paramedic walked over to the boy and lifted up his shirt slightly.

The nurse gasped. Covering almost every inch of the boys torso were bruises. "You think he's been abused?"

"Well I sure can't think of anything else that would've caused this. The fire sure wouldn't have."

"Alright, I'll call SVU. You're free to leave. We got him covered now.

The paramedic nodded, glanced at the boy one last time, and walked out of the room.

The nurse walked back over to the boy and checked on his vitals. Everything was what it was supposed to be. She walked over to the sink in the room to wash her hands when she heard movement behind her. She turned. The boy's eyes had opened. He shifted slightly and flinched.

"Hey, there," she warned, "try not to move too much, the painkillers are still kicking in."

The boy, who she now realized had brown eyes, looked around confused, "Where am I?"

"In the hospital…there was a fire."

"That would explain why my legs burn," the boy said frowning.

"Yes, don't worry, they'll feel better really soon, I promise." She smiled reassuringly at him. "What's your name?"

"Calvin," he said quietly. "Calvin Arliss. But that's just what everybody here calls me. My _real_ name is Calvin _Benson_."

"Well, Calvin Benson," she asked smiling softly, "is there anyone we can call for you?"

He answered instantly, "Olivia Benson, NYPD: Special Victims Unit."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Uhh… wow, guys. The first chapter had been up for a few hours and it had 3 reviews (That's like, A LOT for my stories), 12 story alerts, and 4 favorite story alerts. All within the first 24 hours! Thanks for making me feel good, everybody! Anyways, I had half of this chapter written when I posted chapter one… so don't expect updates this quickly all the time! Haha. I would *love* suggestions/input on what you readers would like to see happen, I have a feeling I will run out of ideas soon o.O so PLEASE review with ideas if you have any. Onto the story!**

_Another day at the precinct,_ Olivia Benson thought to herself, frowning at the piles of paperwork that were sitting in front of her on the desk. _Another boring day,_ part of her subconscious added.

Strangely, Elliot and herself hadn't had a case in a few days. Munch and Fin were working on things here and there, and would ask for their input, but other than that, it was just paperwork.

Not that she was complaining, she rather liked the quiet for once.

She opened up her desk drawer, digging around for a snack as her stomach started to growl. Her hand hit a piece a paper and she pulled it out.

It was the picture Calvin had drawn of her at school. After Vivian came and took him away, Olivia had buried herself, and her emotions with work. Since that meant she was spending more time at the precinct than her apartment, she had brought the picture here.

Olivia smiled at it sadly, _Gosh, I miss that kid._

Elliot walked over while she was looking at the picture and leaned up against her desk. "Have you heard anything from him?"

Olivia shook her head, "No…I thought I would. I really did. But maybe he's having so much fun that he forgot. I certainly don't blame him." Olivia's mind kicked into detective mode, "Or maybe something happened to him. What if his grandparents are actually-"

"Oh, come on, Liv," Elliot said, cutting her off. "I'm sure he's just busy. My kids hardly ever called me when Kathy and I were separated. That doesn't mean they didn't care about me anymore. And as for him having so much fun he forgot about you, that's bogus. I saw the way he clung to you when they took him five months ago," he finished softly.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she responded sighing, slipping the drawing back into her drawer, "as always."

"Olivia?" Cragen called, sticking his head out of his office door, "come here a minute."

"What did I do now?" She muttered to Elliot before walking to her boss' office, opening the door and walking in.

"Have a seat," he told her, nodding to the chair in front of his desk.

She sat, "Sir… I don't recall doing anything wrong."

"Have I said anything about you doing something wrong?"

Olivia frowned, "Well, no. But half of the time that you call Elliot or I into your office, it's because we did something rather stupid."

Cragen's lip twitched, "While that is true, that's not why I called you in here today. You had a phone call."

"From who, sir? I wasn't expecting one."

"From the Plainfield, New York hospital," he responded, watching her reaction.

"Who was the caller?" Olivia asked confused.

"A nurse…who said she had a little boy who called himself Calvin Benson asking for you."

Olivia sucked in a breath, "Is he alright?"

"He's stable. Olivia," Cragen said hesitating, "the nurse said they found signs of abuse."

Olivia's heart sank. "No, no, no… he was supposed to be _safe_ there. I have to go see him," she said, standing up and quickly walking out of the office.

Cragen called out to her as she left, "Take Stabler with you!"

Elliot stood up as he saw Olivia walk to her desk, grabbing her things in a hurry. "Where are we going?"

"Plainfied," she responded, walking towards the elevator. She pushed the button tapping her foot impatiently.

"What's the case?" He asked her curiously, wondering what was making her act this way.

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped in. "We're going to save Calvin," she replied simply.

The elevator doors shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Why, hello there! ;) I reaaally wanted to break this up into two chapters, but the second part was just too short, and I would hate myself if I updated that as a full chapter. Anyway, since this chapter is longer than normal, I probably won't update for a week or so, but we'll see! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and favorite notifications. I hope you enjoy, and remember, if you'd like to see anything specific happen, shoot me your ideas and I'll see what I can do about incorporating it into the story. Everything goes to its rightful owners.**

Calvin sighed. Hospitals were so boring. _Especially_ if you were the patient, the nurses wouldn't even let him walk around because of the burns on his legs! So, he had to go everywhere in a wheelchair. He had begged the nurse taking care of him to let him see how fast he could go down the hospital ramps. But would she let him? Nope.

He had only been at the hospital a few hours and he was already dying of boredom. _What to do?_ Calvin asked himself for the hundredth time, looking around his hospital room.

A nurse came in to check on him. "How are those legs feeling, buddy?"

Calvin shrugged, "Fine. They don't hurt anymore. That means I can walk, right?" Calvin started trying to get out of the bed but the nurse pushed him back down.

"Woah, hold it there. You," she said pointing at him, "are not getting out of that bed."

"But I'm so _bored_," he whined.

The nurse laughed and ruffled his hair, "I don't care. If you get up and start running around you could open up the burns again. No way, no how."

Calvin huffed and crossed his arms, staring at the wall moodily. "When _will_ I be able to get up, then?"

"The doctor will tell you when he comes to check on you in just a minute, have patience."

"Did someone ever call Olivia?" He asked, looking up at her hopefully.

"Yes," she said smiling gently. "And we left a message with her supervisor."

Something flickered across Calvin's eyes, "You didn't actually talk to her?"

"No, was that a problem?" The nurse asked worried.

Calvin shook his head slowly and shrugged, "Guess not."

The nurse was about to say something else when the doctor walked in.

He smiled at Calvin, "Let's have a look at those burns, shall we? I hear you're getting impatient to get out of that bed."

Calvin blushed and smiled slightly, but nodded his head eagerly.

The doctor pulled down the sheets, and carefully took off the bandages.

"Well?" Calvin asked, looking at him after a minute.

"You should be able to start _gently_ walking around within the next day or so. But no heavy duty things for a few weeks," the doctor applied new bandages and pulled the sheets back down. "Now, let's look at those bruises."

The doctor examined the bruises on Calvin's chest with a frown. He gently touched one, and Calvin squirmed, "Your hands are _cold_."

The doctor smirked at him. He could see why the nurses were growing fond of this little boy. But he didn't understand how someone could have abused him so. "Alright, now let the nurses know if you start feeling any pain, got it? We'll give you some more pain killers."

"Got it!" Calvin replied happily. He had gotten the news the hoped for. He grinned at the nurse as she walked back in when the doctor left. "Did you hear? I can start walking tomorrow! And the doctor also told me that if you don't let me race down the hospital ramps you're going to be fired."

"Walk _gently_," the nurse corrected. "And did he now? Somehow I doubt that…"

"Well if you don't want to believe me, fine, it's your job on the line."

The nurse laughed again, "How about I ask him about it myself?"

"Uhh…" Calvin said, "No, it's okay. I don't want to do it anymore, anyway."

"That's what I thought. Why don't you try getting some rest?" She asked him, "You've had a long day. And plus, I have some other patients I need to take care of."

"But I'm not tired," Calvin said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Just close your eyes. You don't have to sleep."

Calvin shook his head.

"Fine," the nurse told him, walking towards the door, "I'll be back to check on you in an hour."

After she had left, Calvin took to staring at the wall. _It's not that I'm not tired_, he thought, _it's because when I sleep, I have nightmares_

-Olivia's POV-

Olivia sighed impatiently, "Can't you drive any faster?"

Elliot looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, that was harsh. But we've been in this traffic for two and a half hours now! The stupid construction is quickly turning this four hour drive into a six hour one."

"Yes, I know, but maybe this long drive will help you clear your head some," Elliot said, trying to reason with her.

"Why the hell do I need to clear my head, exactly?"

Elliot sighed, getting rather irritated, "Liv, why don't you try taking a _nap_. Catch a few hours before you see Calvin."

Olivia glared at him before staring out her window. She shouldn't be getting mad at him, but she needed to take out her worry and anger on _someone_. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. In just a few hours she would get to see Calvin again, she kept telling herself.

"Sorry…again," she told Elliot, glancing at him.

"Apology accepted. Want to grab something to eat?" He asked her as though nothing had happened.

Olivia didn't really want to, she wanted to get to Calvin as quick as possible. But as soon as Elliot mentioned food, her stomach growled loudly reminding her she had never eaten anything.

"Sure…" she said slowly, "but can we get it to-go?"

"Of course."

Three hours later, the detectives pulled into the Plainfield Hospital parking lot.

Olivia quickly opened her car door and rushed towards the hospital, making Elliot have to jog to keep up.

She entered the building and walked over to the receptionist's desk, "Excuse me, can you tell me which room Calvin Arliss is in?"

"We have no one here by the name Calvin Arliss," the receptionist informed her, "I can check another hospital for you, though."

"No, I was told it was this hospital." Olivia frowned and looked at Elliot.

He stepped up to the desk and asked, "How about a Calvin Benson?"

The receptionist checked the computer again, "Here we go, Floor 7, room 345."

"Thank you," Elliot said smiling at her.

Olivia's heart soared. Calvin _Benson_. How right that sounded.

They both quickly got onto an elevator as other people were getting on. Elliot reached over and pushed the Floor 7 button.

Olivia's heart started speeding up. She was finally about to see Calvin again after five long months.

The elevator dinged, _Floor 7._ They quickly got out and started looking for the room numbers.

A nurse saw them and asked, "Can I help you two?"

"Yes," Olivia said, "We're looking for room 345, Calvin Benson."

The nurse smiled, "You must be Olivia. 345 is right there on the right," She pointed down the hallway.

Olivia nodded, "Thank you." She walked to the door, paused slightly, and then walked in.

Elliot came in after her, but the room was empty.

Olivia walked out to check the room number, it was 345. _Where is he?_ She thought.

She heard a distant voice say sternly, "_Don't you dare do it!"_ But she paid no attention to it.

She turned to Elliot and opened her mouth to say something when she heard a voice yell happily, "Olivia!"

She recognized that voice. It was Calvin's. She turned, as Calvin was speeding down the hallway in his wheelchair, with two nurses running after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hehe, hi, all! Here's what you've all been waiting for. The REUNION. I hope it satisfies everyone. I'm leaving for the beach Saturday(10 hour car ride, kill me now!) so this will probably be the last update for a week. I'll see if I can find wi-fi once we get there though! And depending on if I get more written. Everything goes to its rightful owners.**

Olivia watched without blinking at the rather humorous scene unfolding in front of her. Her heart had frozen in place.

Without thinking she took a step forward, and another one. Step after step until she was closer to Calvin.

And when Calvin got within ten feet of her, he vaulted out of his wheelchair and tackled Olivia.

Olivia grunted slightly at the impact. She wrapped her arms around Calvin tightly and told him with a laugh, "Loosen up, Cal, you're going to suffocate me!"

Calvin just tightened his arms around her and mumbled into her shoulder, "It's okay, you're in a hospital."

Olivia pulled back slightly and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too!" He responded grinning up at her.

"Calvin!" Yelled a nurse sternly behind him.

Calvin looked at Olivia with wide eyes, then turned to the nurse and asked innocently, "Yes?"

"Get. In. That. Wheel. Chair."

He looked from Olivia to the nurse with a worried expression on his face.

"It's okay," Olivia told him reassuringly, "I'm not leaving."

Calvin reluctantly climbed into the wheelchair, keeping a firm hold on Olivia's hand.

Elliot came up beside them, "Hey, buddy."

Calvin smiled up at him, "Hi, Elliot."

"You're Olivia?" The nurse asked walking up, still catching her breath from the chase.

"Yes, Detective Benson from SVU. This is Detective Stabler," Olivia said nodding towards Elliot.

The nurse nodded and smiled slightly, "Let's head back to the room and I'll fill you in."

Olivia walked alongside Calvin in the wheelchair, he still had a steel grip on her hand.

Once in the room the nurse turned to Calvin, "Get in your bed please, young sir."

"But," Calvin started, but after one glance at the stern look Olivia shot at him he quickly shut his mouth. She ruffled his hair as he slowly walked the few steps to the bed.

The nurse turned to Olivia once she got Calvin situated, "Detective Benson, come outside with me, would you?"

Olivia nodded and followed the nurse out into the hallway. As she left, she heard Elliot start rock, paper, scissors with Calvin.

The two women stopped outside of the door. "How much do you know?" The nurse asked, turning towards Olivia.

"That there was a fire, burns on his legs and torso," Olivia swallowed, "signs of abuse."

The nurse nodded. "There are bruises all over his torso. X-rays showed signs of a fractured elbow that healed on its own. We haven't pressed on details, that's your job and we didn't want to traumatize him further. He refuses to sleep, too. So after you ask your questions you might want to see if _you_ can get him to rest. I need to go check on my other patients, if you need me, buzz me."

"Alright, thanks." Olivia walked back into the room as the nurse walked off down the hallway. As she entered, Calvin shouted triumphantly to Elliot, "Rock beats scissors, I win!"

"Olivia!" Calvin said smugly, seeing her walk in, "I've beaten Elliot twelve out of fifteen times!"

"Great job, kiddo. You sure showed him," She added with a grin.

"Olivia," Elliot said looking at her, "we should probably…" He trailed off.

"Ask me about what happened," Calvin filled in quietly.

Olivia came and sat on the edge of his hospital bed, "We can go as slow as you need to. Why don't you start from the beginning, okay?"

"Okay," Calvin said, taking a deep breath to start his story. "After mom came and took me from your work, we drove straight to my grandparents house and then she left _again_," He said sadly.

"Are your grandparents the ones who hurt you?" Elliot asked him softly.

Calvin looked shocked, "No! My dad's brother lived with them. He's the one who…" Calvin's lip started trembling slightly.

Olivia could practically feel her heart breaking. She asked Calvin, "What's your Uncle's name?"

"Steve," he responded. "He would work most of the week. He drives those big trucks. But every now and then he would watch me while Grandma and Grandpa would go to dinner or something. Sometimes he would be fun and we would play games. And the other times… he would come home drunk. I could smell it," Calvin wrinkled his nose.

Elliot leaned forward, "Why were you in New York, Calvin?"

"Oh," Calvin shrugged, "every month Grandpa would meet mom somewhere. I wasn't ever allowed to see her when we went. I had to stay in another room in the hotel until she left."

"Hotel?" Elliot questioned.

"Yeah, every time Grandpa met her, he and I would stay in a hotel room for a night. It was always a different city every month though."

Olivia interjected, a knowing glint in her eye, "Calvin, did you ever, say, put your ear up against the wall or the door and try to hear what your mom and Grandfather talked about?"

Calvin froze like a deer caught in the headlights.

Elliot grinned at him, "It's alright, you can tell us."

"Maybe a few times," he admitted. "Mom would always say how Grandpa never gave her enough money. Then she would start yelling and leave. That's how the meetings always ended. Does that help any?"

"You did great," Olivia told him, pulling him into a hug.

"What now?" Calvin asked them.

"Now we go back to the precinct and-."

Calvin latched onto Olivia, "You can't leave me again!"

"Hey," Olivia leaned down to his ear, "I'm not going anywhere without you."

She looked over to Elliot, "You go back to the precinct, I'll stay here till he's released."

Elliot nodded, "I'll bring you a bag of your things tomorrow."

Olivia smiled gratefully, "Thanks. See you later."

"I'll call if we have any updates," Elliot told her before walking out of the room.

Olivia leaned back against the hospital bed pillowed with Calvin still glued to her side. "You can let go now," She said, shaking him gently.

Calvin released his death grip on her, but kept an arm wrapped around her waist. He leaned his head onto her shoulder and gently nuzzled into it.

Olivia rested her head on top of his. She felt Calvin's head get heavy after only seconds. Looking down, she saw Calvin sound asleep with a peaceful expression on his face.

She smiled before shutting her own eyes and falling asleep herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Turns out we have wifi here at the condo. I wrote this on the car ride here, and it's my favorite chapter so far. I came across a problem, does anyone remember what Calvin's dads name is? I couldn't find the episode to watch it myself I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Everything goes to its rightful owners.**

Calvin sighed, keeping his eyes squeezed tight as he woke up. He had a wonderful dream last night and he didn't want it to end. He snuggled further into the warm pillow he was laying on. As he did, the "pillow" shook with silent laughter. Calvin's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly.

Olivia was looking at him, her eyes sparkling, "Are you okay?"

"I…I thought I had dreamt you coming," he told her.

Olivia reached over and pinched him.

"Ow!"He complained, grabbing his arm. "What was that for?" He demanded.

"You're not dreaming," she responded grinning.

Calvin narrowed his eyes and crawled back over closer to Olivia. He pulled out one of the pillows she was leaned on and starting hitting her with it.

"Hey!" Olivia yelled laughing, putting her arms up to shield herself, "Not fair, I'm not ready!" She grabbed the other pillow on the bed and started hitting him back.

Calvin jumped off the bed so that he would have more room to swing the pillow. Olivia did the same. She walked towards Calvin and started pummeling him so hard that he had to bend over so he could breathe without getting a mouthful of pillow.

She grabbed him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulled him in close, jerking the pillow out of his hand and throwing it across the room in the process.

Olivia started tickling him relentlessly. He tried to get away while laughing and saying, "I can't breathe!"

"It's okay, you're in a hospital," she told him mimicking him from yesterday morning.

"You're going to make me pee in my-"

"What is going on in here?" A rather amused voice asked, cutting the rest of Calvin's sentence off.

Olivia turned her head towards the door, still keeping her arms locked around Calvin's waist. It was the nurse.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in that bed?" She asked Calvin with her hands on her hips. She turned to Olivia and winked.

A small, sheepish, smile formed on Calvin's face. He pointed at Olivia and said, "She started it."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

The nurse let out a laugh. She turned to Olivia and told her, struggling not to smile, "Miss Benson, if you can't follow the instructions that the Doctor has given your son, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Olivia hesitated, "He's not my son…not yet," she added when she saw the disappointed look on Calvin's face. "But it won't happen again," she said with a little smile. "Calvin, get back to bed."

He did a little dance, "I really have to pee first!" He walked quickly to the bathroom and shut the door.

"I've never seen him that happy," she remarked to Olivia, while leaving the room. "Make sure he stays in that bed!"

Calvin opened the door of the bathroom and started walking towards his bed. "Did you wash your hands?" Olivia asked him.

Calvin groaned and walked back into the bathroom.

Elliot came in then, carrying her duffel bag she keeps in her locker at the precinct for emergencies.

"Hey," she said to him smiling, "Thanks, I owe you one."

He laughed, "Maybe you can keep an eye on our kids for Kathy and I one night."

"Sounds like a deal."

"Is that Elliot?" Calvin called from the bathroom, turning off the water.

"Hey, buddy. Yeah, it is." Elliot called back to him.

Calvin came out of the bathroom and smiled at Elliot, walking towards him.

Olivia shot out a hand to stop him, "Bed."

He huffed and walked over to the bed, slowly crawling onto it.

"Where do you want your stuff?" Elliot asked her.

"Oh, right," she looked around the room. "Here, I'll take it."

He handed her the duffel bag and a plastic pharmacy bag. "What's this?" She glanced inside the pharmacy bag.

Elliot shrugged, "I know how much I hate hospital food. Dropped by and picked up you and Cal some snacks."

"Oh!" Calvin piped in from the bed, "Let me have some! I'm starving."

Olivia tossed Calvin the bag of snacks and set down her bag before turning to Elliot and lowering her voice, "Any leads?"

He nodded, "We tracked down Steve Drecker. Pulled his truck over while he was trying to leave New York. He's in interrogation down at the station. We need Calvin to come and identify him."

"But he hasn't been released from the hospital yet."

"I know, Cragen's seeing what he can do. Also… Vivian showed up at the station. She wants to see Calvin."

"Are you kidding me?" Olivia said angrily. "She abandons him twice and she wants to _see_ him? I think not. How did she even find out where he was?"

"She showed up the hotel her father and Calvin were staying at. The hotel owner told her," he explained. "Liv, she's his mom. She has rights to see him."

Olivia stopped at the look on his face, "Are you telling me you brought her here?"

"Not me. Munch is bringing her over as we speak."

Olivia looked over at Calvin, who was pretending not to be trying to eavesdrop, munching on a bag of Cheetos.

Olivia turned back to Elliot, "I'm not leaving this room while she is here."

"Cragen's orders," he said quietly. "But I'm staying. I won't let _anything_ happen to him."

She sighed frustrated and walked over to Calvin who looked up worriedly when he saw the expression on her face. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine," she offered him a small smile. "Calvin… your mom is on her way to visit you."

Calvin frowned, getting upset, "I don't want to see her."

Elliot stepped in, "She' your mom, Calvin. She just wants to make sure you're alright."

"She hasn't cared any of the other times she's left," Calvin retorted bitterly.

"Just let her come and see you for a few minutes, alright?" Elliot said reasoning with him.

"Fine." Calvin looked up at Olivia who hadn't said anything. "You'll stay with me, right?"

"I have to go do something for a minute," she responded gently. "But Elliot will be here the entire time."

He nodded, "Okay. Just come back soon."

She ruffled his hair and he swatted at her hand grinning, "I will, promise."

She walked out into the hallway. As she did, she saw Munch talking to a nurse with Vivian.

"John!" She called out.

They both turned and as Vivian saw Olivia her face hardened. "What are you doing here?" Vivian asked Olivia coldly.

"Taking care of your son whom you've abandoned….again."

"Don't you dare say I have abandoned my son."

"Just did."

"Miss Arliss, let's go see your son," Munch said intervening.

Olivia watched through the window outside of Calvin's hospital room. Vivian walked over to Calvin and tried to hug him but he leaned away. Vivian looked hurt and said something to him.

Calvin responded, looking upset.

Olivia cursed that she couldn't hear what they were saying from the hallway.

Vivian said something else to Calvin and he started yelling back at her.

Olivia walked over to stand in the doorway as Elliot stepped forward.

"Calvin," Olivia was saying, "You're my son, you live with me!"

"I don't want to live with you!" He shouted angrily.

"Who are you going to live with then? Huh?"

Olivia stepped into the room, "With me."

Vivian turned, her eyes practically glowing, and took a step towards Olivia.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, all :) I hope everyone is having a good Labor Day Weekend (if you're celebrating it!) If you don't celebrate it, I hope you are having a good weekend. I saw the SVU Season 13 promo the other day…and WOW. It. Looks. AMAZING. I saw a little boy in the behind the scenes clip, and I thought it was Calvin at first, I got SO excited. But it wasn't :( but I refuse to give up hope! I hope you all like this chapter. Everything goes to its rightful owners. **

Elliot put his arm out to stop her, but Vivian didn't try to go any further. "Sons live with their mothers. You are _not_ his mother," she spat at Olivia. "I am."

"Well you've done a real good job of showing it," Olivia responded coolly.

"Don't you dare judge me. I'm staying with Calvin," Vivian announced, looking at all of the detectives.

Elliot narrowed his eyes, "No, you're not." He walked forward and grabbed the purse she was carrying.

"Hey," Vivian said furious. "That's mine. What do you think you're doing?"

Elliot opened up the purse further and showed the contents of the purse to the other detectives.

"Crystal meth," Olivia concluded, turning to Vivian. "You're still using."

"That's also illegal," Munch said stepping up behind her. "Vivian Arliss, you are under arrest for possession of an illegal substance. Anything you say or do…" The rest faded as he escorted her out of the hospital room.

"I'll take this back to the precinct," Elliot told Olivia, still holding Vivian's purse. "I'll give you a call once we have what we need to bring Calvin down to identify Drecker."

"Elliot?" Calvin called to him from the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not letting my mom take me again."

Elliot smiled at him. "You're welcome. See you two later."

After Elliot left, Olivia walked over to Calvin. "You did great."

"She smelled funny." Calvin said simply.

Olivia snorted, causing Calvin to grin up at her. He then turned serious, "Did you mean what you said?"

"About what?"

Calvin hesitated, "About…me living with you again."

Olivia smiled at him. "Yes, I did. One hundred percent. I'm going to try my hardest to get what I need in order to make that happen. I would _love_ for you to come and live with me. For good" she added.

Calvin patted the spot next to him on the bed for Olivia to sit. She did, and Calvin leaned onto her shoulder. "You'll have to get a new apartment though," he told her yawning. "That way you don't have to sleep on the couch anymore."

"I don't mind the couch, really. As long as you're there."

"You _need_ a bed," he insisted, his eyes drooping.

"Okay, okay. We'll look into that." Just then Olivia heard a soft snore. She looked down and smiled softly. He was sound asleep.

After about an hour, the doctor walked in. "Hello, I'm supposed to give him a quick examination before you take him," he said quietly.

Olivia pulled out her phone from her pocket. One missed call from Elliot. She nodded at the doctor and gently shook Calvin awake. He rolled over stubbornly and tried to go back to sleep.

"Calvin," Olivia said shaking him harder, being careful not to shake too hard on his wounds, "now is not the time."

Still no response. "Calvin," Olivia told him louder, "if you don't sit up right now you're not leaving this hospital!"

Calvin shot up so fast he nearly bumped heads with Olivia.

"Okay, take off your shirt please," the doctor requested to Calvin.

Calvin looked pointedly at Olivia.

"What?" Olivia asked him perplexed.

"Turn around!" He told her, pointing in the other direction. Olivia rolled her eyes but turned around.

"You're a quick healer, kid." The doctor told him. "You're lucky. You're ready to go home. But still take it easy for a week. Call if they start hurting again, alright?"

"Alright, Olivia you can look again."

Olivia turned back around, "He's good to go?"

"Yep. He's all yours. Stay out of trouble, buddy." The doctor walked back out the door.

"When can we leave?" Calvin asked.

Olivia checked her phone. "Elliot's on his way," she responded. "So whenever he gets here."

"When will he be here?" He questioned.

"I don't know, Cal."

"Okay, do I get to stay with you tonight?"

"I don't know, we'll have to see, okay?"

"Okaaaaay… Can we get something to eat on the way back?"

"I don't see why not. Burgers sound good?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Can-" Calvin shut his mouth, thought for a minute, reopened it, changed his mind and shut it again.

"What is it?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Can I call you mom?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Here is chapter number seven… I'm going to really try and wrap this up before the SVU season 13 premiere, but we'll see if that actually happens! :) That gives me… 18 days! Eeeeep. Cross your fingers! Enjoy, everything goes to its rightful owners.**

Olivia stood there stunned beyond words. "Call me….mom?" She repeated, starting to feel herself tear up.

"Uh-huh," Calvin confirmed, as if it was the simplest question on earth. Which to him, it probably was simple.

Olivia cleared her throat, "I would be honored for you to call me that," She started. "But let's wait and make sure I can get the things I need to make that possible, alright?"

"Okay!" Calvin said perky as ever, unfazed in the least. He looked over Olivia's shoulder and smiled, "Hi, Elliot!"

"Hey, Calvin," Elliot said to him, walking into the room. "You two ready to get out of this place?"

"Well I sure am," Olivia responded, "But I think Calvin might want to stay here a bit longer…right, Calvin?"

"NO!" He protested loudly from the bed.

Elliot and Olivia laughed, "Okay, get out of bed then, let's go!"

Elliot handed Calvin a fresh pair of clothes to change into when he got out of bed. Calvin went into the bathroom to change.

"Feel better?" He asked Calvin as he came out.

"Much," he said grinning. "Can we leave now?"

"I'll go check you out," Olivia said heading towards the door. "You want to go ahead and go to the car?" She asked Elliot.

"Sure," Elliot told her, grabbing both her and Calvin's things. "Calvin, are you coming with me or staying with Liv?"

"Staying with Olivia," He responded instantly, glancing at her. "No offense, Elliot."

"None taken, see you in a minute." Elliot went out of the room towards the elevators while Olivia and Calvin headed towards the nurse's desk.

"Signing our star patient out?" A nurse asked spotting them, winking at Calvin. When Olivia nodded, the nurse handed her a clip board to write Calvin's name down and to sign her name. "Here," Olivia said handing back the clip board, "Thank you for everything."

"Our pleasure, stay out of trouble, Calvin."

"No guarantee," he responded smiling at the nurse.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Two hours into the car ride, after they had stopped to get Calvin a burger, he was asleep against the window in the backseat.

"Playing _I Spy_ for forty five minutes must have really worn him out," Olivia commented to Elliot, who was driving.

"Works like a charm with my kids on trips," He said grinning.

"I hope we can get all of this cleared up soon, for his sake."

Elliot nodded, "He's a strong boy. Most kids his age who go through this, have way more psychological problems. He's shown hardly any. He's only shown, what, the separation anxiety from you?"

"And nightmares."

Elliot glanced at her, "Did he tell you that?"

"Kind of, he a lot in his sleep," she responded looking out the window. "He had gone to sleep the first night, so I got up to use the bathroom. I came back after a minute and he was tossing and whimpering. I came back over and he stopped."

"He really has fully adopted you," Elliot said smiling softly. "If you can get custody, are you going to be ready to become a full time parent?"

"More than ever," she admitted. "I don't know what I'll do if I don't get custody. I'm not positive how to equally balance work and parenting yet, but I have a good feeling about it."

"Good. You're going to be _great_," Elliot reassured her. "There's always after school programs. And when you have to work late…Kathy and my girls have already volunteered to help."

"God, I have never loved you and your family more," Olivia told him laughing slightly.

"It's the least we can do." The conversation faded into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before they heard a voice ask from the back, "Are we there yet?"

"Just about, a few more minutes," Olivia told him. "Have a nice nap?" She asked winking at him.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was resting my eyes," He responded in a very matter of fact voice.

"Uh-huh. Sure you were, Cal."

"I was!" Their playful banter lasted until they pulled into the parking lot of the precinct.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"You ready?" Olivia asked Calvin, they were about to go in and see if Calvin could identify his uncle.

Calvin nodded, worry showing clearly in his eyes.

Olivia bent down to get on an eye to eye level with him. "Remember, they can't see you like you can see them, okay?"

"Okay." Olivia walked him into the room. Elliot was there. "Ready?"

Calvin nodded. Elliot pressed a button on the speaker that was on the wall. "Bring them in," He said into it.

A door opened in the room on the other side of the glass and five similar room walked in carrying signs with a number on them. They lined up against the wall and turned towards the one way window.

Calvin looked at each one carefully. We he looked at the man holding the number five, he stiffened and backed into Olivia. "That's him. Number five."

"What'd he do Calvin?" Elliot asked, needing a clarification.

"He hurt me."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Calvin, engulfing him in a tight hug once they left the room. "You did great."

"He'll be put in jail now?"

"Most definitely," Casey Novak answered for Olivia, walking over to them. "I have more than enough evidence."

"What about Vivian?" Olivia asked the ADA.

"The crystal meth should put her behind bars for five years, at least."

"Thanks, Casey."

"It's what I do," She winked at Calvin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a case to win. See you in court tomorrow."

"Benson?" Cragen called from his office as Casey walked off.

"Calvin, why don't you go sit at my desk while I go see what Captain Cragen wants?"

"Okay."

Olivia walked into her supervisor's office. "Sir?"

"Did Mr. Arliss successfully identify his abuser?"

"He did."

He nodded, "Very good. I'm sure Novak has told you, but the court date is tomorrow, ten in the morning. And these," he pulled some papers out from his drawer, "Are for you."

Olivia scanned the papers, "What are they?"

The Captain smiled at her, "Legal guardian rights to that little boy sitting at your desk."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, all! Here is yet another chapter, which I hope you like as much as the others. I'm sorry if any of this seems unreal, but I wasn't sure if this plot could actually happen or not. I hope so :P I plan to finish this story up in the next 2-3 chapters. Everything goes to its rightful owners! **

Olivia walked out of the office and headed towards her desk with the papers that just made her world. She saw Calvin sitting at her desk, spinning circles in her chair. As she got closer to him, he spotted her and stopped spinning. He rocked back and forth a few seconds, "That was _fun__**." **_He then noticed the papers she was holding. "What are those?" He questioned.

She smiled at him tenderly and sat on the edge of her desk, facing him. "They're-"

"Olivia." Elliot interjected, "I need to tell you something."

Without turning she said irritably, "Can't it wait?"

"No."

The way he said that one word made her turn to look at him. She recognized the look in his eye. Usually it was when they were debriefing a perp, when he needed to tell her something privately. "Alright," she said slowly, standing up. "I'll be right back, Calvin." She followed Elliot into the hall. "What is it?"

"Novak just called. She just got out of an unexpected hearing."

"And? What does this have to do with me?"

"It was Vivian's. She's been sentenced for seven years."

"That's great. Wait…" Olivia didn't quite get it. "What made that unexpected?"

"That wasn't the unexpected part." Elliot couldn't look her in the eye. "They're not taking her in until tomorrow. And the judge granted one of her requests."

"What was the request?"

"That she could spend the time she had remaining with Calvin."

Olivia started to see red, "To _hell_ she is." She showed Elliot the papers she still held. "I won't allow it."

"Liv," Elliot started softly, "you don't have a choice. The decision was made before your guardianship was approved."

"So, what you're telling me is, that we worked this hard to get that little boy," She pointed to Calvin, "out of his mother's custody, and when we _finally_ do, he just has to be sent back?"

"This time will be different. A CPS worker will be the entire time. She won't be left alone with him."

"You think a Child Protective Service worker is going to keep Vivian from trying to take Calvin and running?"

"No. Which is why patrol will be on duty right outside of where they are. She's not going anywhere. I'll make sure of it."

Olivia folded her arms across her chest and looked back in the room. Calvin was watching them with interest, but when he saw Olivia looking at him he quickly looked in the other direction. "How long will he be with her?" Olivia asked, turning back to Elliot.

"The judge wants him there in two hours, Vivian gets sent to jail at eight in the morning. Only sixteen hours."

"Only?" Olivia stared Elliot straight in the eye. "We both know from this job that _a lot_ can happen in sixteen hours."

At this Elliot gave a little smug smirk, "Which is why an officer is going undercover as the CPS worker. Nothing, I repeat, _nothing_, is going to happen to Calvin."

"I still don't like it," Olivia told him tightly before walking back towards Calvin.

"You two sure do fight a lot," Calvin commented when she reached him. "Are you sure you're not together? My grandparents did that a lot."

"I'm _quite_ sure we're not together, Calvin. It's more like brother and sister type of fighting."

"Oh, okay. What were you fighting about then?"

"We weren't really fighting," She told him. "Elliot just told me something, and I didn't like it."

"What'd he say?" Calvin's eyes were full of curiosity.

"Well," Olivia started slowly, "Before your mom is put in jail tomorrow morning, she asked the judge if she could spend some time with you before you went."

Calvin frowned. "I don't like that news either," He informed her. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, you don't. But someone will be there with you the whole time."

Calvin nodded grimly. Then he noticed the papers again. "What were you going to tell me about those, again?"

Olivia put them behind her back, "Nothing that can't wait until you get back."

"But I want to know," He insisted.

"No, really. Let's wait until you get back."

"But I want to know _now._"

"No, Calvin."

"Please?"

"No."

He gave her the puppy dog pout.

She let a smile go. "_No_."

Calvin looked past her with a strange look on his face. "Hey, what's that?"

Olivia turned to look when she felt the papers being ripped from her hand. When she turned back Calvin had already started speeding in the other direction.

"Calvin!" Olivia started to run after him. She saw him run into the men's bathroom.

She paused at the door, "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I won't come in there!"

"You can try, but it's locked!" His muffled voice came back through the door.

She pushed on the door and sure enough, it was locked.

She calmly leaned against the wall opposite of the door, "I hope you know you're going to be in big trouble when you come out."

The bathroom door opened and Calvin came out looked shocked, "I can live with you now?" He handed her back the papers.

"Yes."

"For good?"

She nodded, "For good."

Calvin stared at her before walking over and tightly wrapping his arms around her waist.

Olivia smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him.

"When do I get to come live with you?" He asked, pulling back.

"Right after you come back from visiting with your mom," She answered.

Calvin smiled at her, "Okay. When do I leave?" He asked excitedly.

Olivia felt slightly disappointed, "Are you excited to see your mom?"

"What? No!" Calvin gave her a weird look. "The sooner I go see her, the sooner I can come live with you!"

Olivia kissed his head. "You're too sweet."

Calvin wiped his hand over the spot she kissed him, acting disgusted although he was grinning.

"Can we leave now?"

Olivia laughed, "Yeah, we can leave. Let's go get Elliot."

Calvin raced off in front of her yelling for Elliot.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, hello! In honor of SVU Tuesday on USA, here is chapter 9! Everything goes to its rightful owners. Enjoy :)**

Elliot, Olivia, and Calvin pulled up to the apartments the judge was allowing Vivian to stay in under supervision. A NYPD squad car was parked in front of the house.

"I don't see how the judge allows this," Olivia commented to Elliot, getting out of the car.

"Happens all too often," Elliot responded.

Calvin got out of the car slowly, and walked over to the pair of detectives.

"Here's your backpack," Olivia pulled it out of the front seat and handed it to him.

"This isn't mine," He told her, confused.

"It's actually an old one of Dickie's," Elliot told him. "But he said you could borrow it. It has some stuff in it in case you get bored."

"Oh," Calvin said, slinging the bag over his shoulder, "Thanks!"

"No problem."

One of the police officers in the squad car got out of the car and walked over, "You must be Benson and Stabler."

"That's us. And this is Calvin." Olivia told the man.

He smiled at Calvin, "It's nice to meet you. Officer Kelly is already undercover, bringing over Arliss as we speak. They should be here any minute."

Olivia nodded, "What are your security measures?"

He gestured Olivia over to the squad car, inside on a monitor were six different angles from inside the apartment.

"We have it all covered. Two camera's in the living area, one that covers the entire kitchen, two in the bedroom, and one in the bathroom."

"The one in the bathroom gives people some privacy while still letting us see if anybody does anything suspicious, don't worry." A younger cop told Olivia, winking.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

The older officer glared at his young partner. "Excuse him. We also have audio hooked up so we can rush in if the need arises."

Another police car pulled up to the apartment. "There's Kelly," The older officer told the detectives," nodding to the CPS worker that was helping Vivian out of the car.

Officer Kelly quickly walked Vivian into the apartment. The officers turned their attention to the monitor. "Works like a charm," The young officer said grinning.

Calvin leaned into Olivia's side. "You ready?" She asked him.

He shrugged and leaned into her further.

She rubbed his back soothingly, "It'll be over with before you know it. I'm picking you up first thing in the morning. And these officers will be watching the entire time."

Calvin cracked a smile, "That's kind of creepy." He pulled back from Olivia, "Okay, I'm ready."

Olivia smiled at him, "Seven-thirty, tomorrow morning, I'll be there."

"I know you will."

She ruffled his hair before the older officer walked him to the front door. Calvin looked back and waved before the door opened and he walked into the apartment.

Olivia looked through the squad car's window at the monitor. Vivian had Calvin in a tight hug, but Calvin's arms hung limp at his sides. Vivian pulled back and said, "_I've missed you._"

Calvin's eyes shifted to the floor.

Vivian's voice drifter through the speaker again, "_You want to play a game?_"

"_Sure._"

Vivian puller out _Clue_ from her bag and sat on the ground. Calvin sat at the opposite end of the game board.

"_Miss Kelly,_" Vivian called to the undercover officer standing by the door, "_Come play. It's not fun with only two people._"

Officer Kelly sat to the right of Calvin, and to the left of Vivian. "_I haven't played this in forever._" They started the game.

"We might as well head back now," Elliot said to Olivia. "We can't do anymore here."

Olivia sighed, "You're right."

The young officer looked at her from inside of the car, completely serious. "We won't let anything happen to him, promise."

Olivia looked at the screen one more time before turning and walking with Elliot back to their car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back at her apartment, after being at the precinct for hours filling out paperwork, Olivia couldn't sleep. She turned to look at her clock next to her bed. _2:45am_. She had another three hours before she even had to get up.

Olivia sighed before giving up completely on sleep and decided to do something productive. After all, her apartment had to be live-able if Calvin was going to be living here until they found a bigger apartment.

She decided she would start with the kitchen and living room. She didn't eat here much, but the dishes were piled up in the sink. She quickly filled it up and started the dishwasher.

Then she went to the living room. Picking up all the trash that was thrown all over, she deemed it acceptable.

Then she moved to her bedroom. Grabbing all of her clothes thrown all over the room, she threw them into the washer. Moving into the bathroom she changed out the trash, scrubbed the toilet, and mopped the floor.

Olivia looked back over to the clock, _5:30am._ She decided it was close enough and got into the shower.

After changing and grabbing her gun and badge she glanced at the clock yet again, _6:45am._ Olivia huffed. Her phone rang.

She went over to the bedside table and picked it up. "Hello?"

Elliot's voice came through the phone, "_Hey, I know it's early, but you want me to come pick you up now so we can head over there now?_"

"It's creepy how you always seem to know exactly what I'm thinking, you know that?"

Elliot laughed, "_Well I would hope I would know your thoughts after all this time._"

"True. Okay, when will you be here?"

"_I'm actually outside right now…_"

"I'll be right down."

She grabbed her keys and left her apartment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By _7:30am_, Olivia and Elliot were outside of the apartment. They got out and walked over to the officers still sitting outside in the car.

"Anything interesting happen?" Olivia asked the two officers.

"Nothing," The older one answered. "The finished _Clue_, moved onto _Apples to Apples,_ then watched a movie and had popcorn."

"Then what?"

"Then the kid fell asleep."

"He woke up screaming," The young officer added.

"Screaming?" Olivia asked worried.

"Nightmare. Nothing major," The older one supplied.

The young officer glanced at his partner, "He kept asking for you. That upset Vivian. But Kelly got him to calm down and go back to sleep."

Another car pulled up behind them.

"That must be the jail officers," Elliot muttered to Olivia.

A male and a female got out of the car, nodded at the detectives and other officers and went and knocked on the apartment door.

On the monitor it showed Vivian saying by to Calvin before Kelly opened the door and the officers escorted Vivian down into the car before driving off.

Calvin peeked outside, spotted Olivia and came sprinting towards her. He ran into her at full force.

"Hey, buddy."

"Hi, mom."

Olivia hugged him tightly, smiling hugely at the name, "How was it?"

Calvin shrugged, "It was fine. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Are you hungry? We can go pick up some breakfast before we have to go to court."

"I'm _starving._"

Officer Kelly came out of the apartment carrying Calvin's backpack. "You forgot something," She told him smiling.

"Oh, right! Thanks."

"He's a great kid." She told Olivia.

"He is." She agreed.

Calvin blushed. "Can we go now?"

Olivia turned to the officers, "Thank you."

"Most exciting thing that's happened all week, thank _you._"

"Come on, Olivia!" Calvin said tugging on her arm.

"I'm coming!"

The two detectives and Calvin walked to the car before getting in and driving to breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi, there :) Here's chapter 10…the final chapter in this story. I can't tell you how amazing you all have been with the reviews and alerts. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've had writing it. I plan on writing some little one shots and such in the future…so it's not goodbye to Olivia and Calvin quite yet! Everything goes to its rightful owners. **

"So," Calvin started with a mouthful of pancakes, "What time do we have to be in court?"

"Swallow before you talk, please," Olivia reminded him. She, Elliot, and Calvin were sitting at a table in a diner across the street from the court house. "We should probably get there around nine forty-five, but it doesn't start until ten."

Calvin glanced at a clock on the wall. "But it's only eight- thirty. Why are we here so early?"

Elliot wiped his face with a napkin before answering, "One, we have nothing better to do. Two-"

"Because I need to talk to you before we are in there," A familiar voice cut in.

Calvin turned in his chair to discover the voice belonged to ADA Casey Novak.

"What for?" He asked her once she sat at the table.

"To tell you what to expect."

"What do I need to expect?"

Novak looked at him with an amused expression, "Do you always ask this many questions?"

"This is light, believe me," Olivia told the ADA.

Novak turned to Calvin, "Your uncle's lawyer is going to try his hardest to make what happened look like a mistake. When he and I are asking you questions, I need you to stick as close to what you told Olivia as you can remember, okay?"

Calvin nodded, "Okay. You want me to tell the truth? No matter what?"

"Nothing but the truth," Novak assured.

"That's easy enough," Calvin told her, going back to finishing his pancakes.

"It's very easy," Olivia agreed.

"I really shouldn't have any trouble winning this one," Novak told the detectives.

"That's always a good thing to hear," Elliot told her.

She flashed him a small smile. "This is almost nothing compared to some of the cases I've done."

"No kidding," Olivia agreed.

"Kind of nice for a change."

"While the quiet is nice," Elliot told them leaning back in his chair, "I rather miss the hectic."

"Well," Casey said standing up, "I need to gather a few things from my office before we win this. So if you will excuse me, I will see all of you in a little while."

They all said bye as the ADA walked out of the diner.

"That was good," Calvin commented, rubbing his stomach, after finishing his food.

"How many did you end up eating?" Elliot asked him.

"Five, I think."

"Nice."

"Just don't throw up in court," Olivia told him.

Elliot and Calvin looked at each other and snickered.

Olivia glanced between the two, "What?"

"It takes a lot more than _five_ pancakes to make you throw up, Olivia." Calvin said with a slight roll of his eyes.

Olivia raised her brow at him.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"You two ready to head across the street?" Elliot asked throwing a twenty onto the table. "It's nine-thirty."

Olivia stood up, stretching slightly. Calvin drained the last of his milk before pushing out his chair and following Olivia and Elliot out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was five till ten. Everyone was in their places. Olivia was quietly talking to Calvin and Casey was looking over her notes one last time.

"Are you ready?" Olivia asked Calvin.

"I think so."

"You'll do fine."

"I'm not worried," He assured her.

She smiled at him. "Guess I'm worried for you then."

"That's a mom thing to do." Calvin looked across the room trying to hide his nervousness. His eyes locked on his uncle.

The judge walked in the room. Calvin quickly made his way to stand next to Casey as everyone else stood until the judge was seated.

"I would like to call Steve Arliss to the stand," Casey said standing.

Nodding, he walked over to the stand and sat.

"Mr. Arliss," Casey questioned, "How often, do you say, would you watch Calvin, all by yourself?"

The man shrugged, "Maybe twice a month."

"Would you ever drink before being left alone with him?"

Steve Arliss shifted, "Maybe one or two."

"No further questions, your honor."

"The defendants call Calvin Arliss to the stand," Steve Arliss' lawyer said, standing up.

"Mr. Arliss-"

"Benson." Calvin corrected.

"Excuse me?" The lawyer asked.

"My last name is now Benson," He explained.

"Very well. Mr. _Benson_, there was a fire that you were involved in a week ago, correct?"

"Yes."

The lawyer turned to the crowd. "So how do we know the bruises on Mr. Benson's torso aren't related to that event?"

The judge interjected, looking at Calvin's medical records. "This says here the fire wouldn't have caused those, do you have anything else to argue against or are you just going to keep wasting my time?"

The lawyer stood speechless.

"I've heard enough. I find the defendant guilty. Case dismissed."

Calvin turned to Casey grinning, "We won!"

"I told you we would." She told him smiling.

Calvin turned around to look for Olivia, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

Elliot walked over to Calvin and Casey. "Elliot," Calvin asked. "Where's Olivia?"

Elliot looked around and caught a glimpse of her leaving the court room, following Steve Arliss out of the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Olivia followed Steve Arliss out of the court room. She had a question to ask him. "Jones!" She called to the officer escorting him away.

He stopped and turned. "Benson, what can I do for you?"

"Let me ask him something."

He looked at her wearily, "Well…alright."

Olivia took a step closer to the man, "Why'd you do it?"

He grinned at her, his eyes showing nothing but hate. "So he wouldn't turn out like his mother: idiotic and drug addicted."

Olivia kneed the man in the crotch, and while he was kneeled over in pain, she whispered in his ear, "He's nothing like his mother." She backed off and looked at Officer Jones who was looking at the man in pity, "Thank you, Jones."

"Olivia!" Elliot came rushing around the corner. He had expected to find her holding Arliss in a choke hold…or something towards that extent. "Calvin's looking for you."

She nodded, feeling much better. She walked back into the court room.

"Where'd you go?" Calvin asked her.

"To take care of some business."

"Elliot said we're going to lunch with his family," He told her excitedly.

Olivia looked over to Elliot.

"If you wanted to," He added smiling.

"Sure. That'd be nice. Then Calvin and I need to go shopping."

"Shopping?" Calvin said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Trust me, I feel the same way," Olivia said with a laugh. "But don't you want clothes to wear? And we need to get food for the apartment."

Calvin blinked. "Oh right… I live with you now, huh?"

A huge smile spread across Olivia's face, "You do."

"Lunch, shopping, home," Calvin repeated their afternoon list of things to do, walking out of the court room with Olivia and Elliot.

"Lunch, shopping, _home,_" Olivia agreed.


End file.
